rormany songfics! :D
by keelykahla
Summary: cute adorable songfics about rormany. R&R! suggestions welcome. cute songs used in all generes!
1. Alone in this bed

**alright beore you rad this you need to look up alone in this bed by framing hanley. listen to it while reading this you will love it,_ i promise. :)_**

* * *

><p>H pov.<p>

He left to go back home. I couldnt tell him. It would be selfish. miss him and he said he would come back. Atleast before school started again. I lay down listening to the radio. Waiting for the day he comes back. I look down at my small baby bump, as I put my hand on it. I told know one so far. I wore sweaters to keep from showing. Its amost augaust and I'm 3 months along. I listen to every song that came on, crying at the sad ones. Smiling, teary eyed at the ones that reminded me of him. I miss him. More than anybody could imagen. y parents probably noticed my changed behavior. I havent sang in forever. I havent been out of my room in 2 month. Since he left at the end of may. As i layed, I heard a song. I didnt know it as well. Heard it a time or two but I got teary eyed as I heard it.

**Waking up wihout you  
>It doesn't feel right<br>To sleep with only memories  
>It's harder every night<br>Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck**

**Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars**  
><strong>I think that he owes me a favour<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter where you are<strong>  
><strong>I hold you again<strong>

I let out tiny sobs. Cant stop thinking about him. His pretty blue eyes. The way he talked to me. Sweetly, kind, pertective.

**I wish I can hear your voice  
>And so leave me alone in this bed<br>I wish I could touch you once more  
>And so leave me alone in this bed<br>Not tonight, not tomorrow**

I turned the music up louder so no one could here me crying. How I wish he would hold me again. Tightly and never let go. Tell me everything is okay again. Help me raise are newborn. I'm not gonna hold him down with that, so I didnt tell him.

**I've got the feeling that this will never seize  
>Living in these pictures<br>It never comes with ease  
>I swear that if I could make this right<br>You'd be back by now**

**Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars**  
><strong>He knows he owes me a favour<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter where you are<strong>  
><strong>You'll be mine again<strong>

My crying died down, as I had little tears stream down like tiny creeks. I loooked over at a picture, he was holding me around my waist as his head laid on my shoulder. We were both smilling when rachel took the picture.

**I wish I can hear your voice  
>And so leave me alone in this bed<br>I wish I could touch you once more  
>And so leave me alone in this bed<strong>

**Thought about the friends we had**  
><strong>We've been crazy not to go<strong>  
><strong>Leave me incase and I'll<strong>

I had red eyes and I let out the last few tears that remained. I cant help but die inside. I replay all the memories. How come I feel like I'll never see him again? Maybe cause I wont. Hes long gone. I heard a tiny knock.

"Please go away." I said.

"Why would you want me to go away?" A familiar face popped through my door. I almost screamed.

"Rory!" I screamed, as I jumped on him. He caught me and I started crying histaricly. "I missed you so much. I didnt think you were gonna come back!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Of course I would come back. I wouldnt go down without a fight if it ment not seeing you. I love you like crazy." I realized I was wearing a skiny tank that slimmed to me. He looked at my stomach and looked back at me with a look I couldnt describe. I hope that wasnt bad. I had to tell him though

"Im...Pregnant. With you child." I said holding my breathe.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked.

"I didnt want to hold you back." I said wth another tear falling.

"I wouldnt be holding back if I wanted to stay with you. I always rather stay with you." He said as he looked into me.

"I love you so much." I said crying as I kissed him

"I love you to." he said putting his hand on my stamach and smiled.

**I wish I can hear your voice  
>And don't leave me alone in this bed<br>I wish I could touch you once more  
>And don't leave me alone in this bed<strong>

**Don't leave me alone in this bed**

* * *

><p><strong>alright thats it. if you have any ideas tell me. im desperate. lol. thnx for reading and plz review.<strong> **:)**


	2. Ours

**H. pov.**

**Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<strong>

Today was the day. I have to get through this long day to get what I want. I hate this school, and I have to waste 8 hours of my time for them, but its more for you.

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, but my choice is you<strong>

They arent as excited as I am. They dont see you as I do. Who cares what they say though. Your mine.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The waters rough  
>But this love is ours<strong>

People will put us down but we have eatch other. Its not as hard as they make it look.

**You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care, cause right now you're mine<strong>

**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The waters rough  
>But this love is ours<strong>

She'll come skiping over but she cant take you from me. Your to loyal. Your mine. I wont have to worry because you will back me up and I'll be with you.

**And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and your hands are tough<br>but they are where mine belong and  
>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you<strong>

I'msinging this song in my head for you. I've waited months for this.

**Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father  
>about your tattoos will be ignored<br>Cause my heart is yours  
>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<strong>

I love everything about you. To me, your perfect. I came all this way to see you.

"Rory!" I screamed and ran to him.

"Harms!" He grabbed me and twirled me around. "I've missed you!" He said kissing me.

"I would go through many days of hell just to see you." I said kissing him back. "This love is ours."

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours  
>They can't take what's ours<br>The stakes are high  
>The waters rough<br>But this love is ours**


End file.
